


You Were My Future (I Was Your Yesterday)

by SnazzyRow



Series: Junhao- a trilogy [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Minghao, Friends With Benefits, Kinda, M/M, Really just sex, Sex, blowjob, fuck buddies, mentioned gyuhao - Freeform, top junhui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnazzyRow/pseuds/SnazzyRow
Summary: Xu Minghao is a successful, wealthy young man living in the center of Shanghai. Wen Junhui is Minghao’s sex toy, but this time, things are a little different.





	You Were My Future (I Was Your Yesterday)

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda actually like this one bc I spent a long time on it and it’s probably the longest work im gonna have on here for a while lmao.

The skies were completely black, but the buildings around made it seem like the middle of the afternoon. Collages of red and yellow and blue neon signs plastered up and down the sides of shops and in their windows. Some advertised restaurants, others discounted groceries, and others clubs. They were all unimportant to Junhui, though, as all his attention was focused on the man walking next to him. The lights seemed to blur away into the background just like a portrait photograph. 

 

He was the epitome of modern fashion, always wearing a strange style that earned him lots of glances when he walked into any room. It made Jun feel inferior in his ripped jeans and plain gray sweater. Tonight was no different when he walked down the stairs of his fire escape to meet with a patient Jun below. Minghao donned a pair of loose, striped pants that rolled up on the bottom, god awful sneakers that looked like he slid them on and no more, a pair of round, gold framed glasses, and a denim jacket that was splattered with paint. 

 

The jacket didn’t look purposely covered in paint, but more like it got coated by a real artist. Kind of like an apron, he thought. A place to keep brushes and wipe the water off of them particularly when you’re in a rush and need the next color before the ideas leave your mind. It made Jun wonder if Minghao was a painter. Or if he dabbled in art sometimes, maybe. Everything was a mystery. 

 

That was the thing with Minghao, Jun thought. Every time he met with him, he seemed to learn more about the other. Maybe ‘learn’ wasn’t the right word, though. Minghao usually ended up leaving him with more questions than he could bear, and Jun could never muster up the courage to demand answers. 

 

Jun watched as Minghao gazed around the street. He took in the sights of the street vendors, though many were closed for the night. It was past midnight, after all. He got lost in the way the lights and shapes reflected off Minghao’s glasses, creating distorted chinese characters and flashing pictures of food on the little lenses at the end of his nose. He looked stunning. 

 

Another block down the road, Junhui got the courage to finally break the silence. 

 

“What are we doing tonight?” Jun asked, clearing his throat right before. 

 

“We only ever do one of two things together, Junhui.” Minghao answered in a flat tone, “Skate and have sex.”

 

Jun wasn’t satisfied, still confused. He clicked his teeth, bending forward and turning his head to see Minghao’s face clearer. They made eye contact. 

 

“So… which is it tonight?” Jun asked for clarification. 

 

“Does it look like I have my board with me?” Minghao cocked an eyebrow and finished speaking with a sarcastic smile on his face. 

 

The smile didn’t last for very long, though, as the younger turned his head to the side a little to continue sightseeing. He did that every time, whether it was day or night time. The sightseeing thing, as if he hasn’t lived in this same city and walked these streets for nearly the past two decades. 

 

Minghao’s hands remained in his pockets, as well as Jun’s. Maybe in another time, another city, he might have grabbed ahold of his hand, intertwining their fingers. The only time he gets to do that is when Minghao has him lying spread open on some hotel mattress with his arms above his head. 

 

Minghao wasn’t short on money by any means. Jun wouldn’t quite call him rich, but he was definitely well off. That’s why they rented hotel rooms and whatnot when they needed their fix of each other. It was simpler than trying to get Minghao’s roommates to leave them alone, and much nicer than Jun’s tiny one room apartment. 

 

Minghao has also bought him gifts on occasion. And not the dozen roses, box of chocolate, movie ticket kind of presents, either. Mostly things Jun had expressed interest in that he couldn’t afford. His past two cellphones, his keyboard, his air conditioning, and many items of expensive clothing have been bought by Minghao. Jun doesn’t know how he makes his money, nor does he ask. He knows what kind of answer he’d get if he did ask, anyway. 

 

_ it’s none of your business _

 

So he leaves it at that. 

 

The pair rounded a corner, then continued in silence down another two blocks until the familiar neon motel sign beckoned their names. Jun jogged ahead to get the door for Minghao, holding it open until the younger passed through, then letting himself in. The air conditioning was on high despite it being breezy outside. 

 

Jun waited next to Minghao as he asked for a room, having a conversation with the woman behind the desk. He watched Minghao smile at her and laugh during his sentences. Jun wished he’d look at him like that. 

 

On their way up to their room, Jun looked around the elegantly decorated elevator shaft. He wondered if maybe this time would be different. Maybe instead of Minghao fucking him and scrambling his insides all night, then leaving him with nothing but a note and a pile of cash on the nightstand, he’d stay until morning. Maybe they could go down to the restaurant and get breakfast together, eat while telling jokes and lacing their pinkies together while their hands lay on each others knees under the table. He’d go back to Minghao’s house, maybe they’d stay there for a while. 

 

Minghao’s arms rested at his sides. One hand had a keycard in its grasp, and the other was empty, thumb rubbing against his forefinger. Jun reached out to grab at the fingers, barely brushing them before the elevator’s ding brought him back to reality. He exited the elevator, nearly leaving Jun behind. 

 

As Minghao found their room, counting under his breath as he pointed at doors and looked at the number on the card, Jun played with the hem of his shirt. It was always a little nerve wracking right before they got to a room. Even after getting together with him dozens of times in the past few months, it still put him on edge to be seconds away from being completely naked and given orders. It was a good nervous, though. 

 

When they found the right door, Minghao held it open for him. Jun entered the room, almost disappointed that there were no surprises. All the rooms they had been in before always looked the same. One bed with gray and blue sheets, blue carpet, bathroom on the left, closet on the right. A small television with a channel guide, and a mini fridge underneath stocked full of water and overpriced mini liquor bottles. 

 

Minghao locked the door behind them, putting the “do not disturb” sign on the outside. Jun took a deep breath as he kicked off his sneakers, then stretched his arms over his head. Minghao slipped the jacket down his shoulders, hanging it up almost immediately in the closet. He had a ripped up white t-shirt underneath it.

 

As Jun finished stretching, he felt hands resting on his waist. The fingers traveled up his sides, then back down to the hem of his pants. He felt shivers down his spine as a smile crept onto his face. Jun leaned back into Minghao’s touch, resting his back against his chest. Jun swore he nearly melted when he felt Minghao’s face get close to his ear, hearing him whisper softly into it. 

 

“Do you want something to drink?” Minghao asked in a low voice, his fingers toying with the bottom of Jun’s shirt.

 

“S-sure.” Jun answered breathily, hands placing themselves over Minghao’s on his waist. 

 

Minghao stepped away, but left an arm around Jun’s waist to pull him along. Once they reached the fridge, Minghao began to rustle through it, grabbing a bottle of something Jun didn’t recognize, then a can of something he did. One must have been some alcohol and the other was coke.  _ Rum and coke?  _ Jun thought to himself, but grabbed the glasses next to the fridge to place on the small desk across the room. 

 

Minghao followed quickly behind the older, placing the oddly shaped bottle on the table, followed by two cans of coke. He cracked those open, pouring them into each glass, then peeled the cap off the liquor bottle. He smelled it first, smiling a bit before splashing some of the light brown liquid into the glass until it was full. He followed up with the second one. Jun just sat, watching with his hands in his lap. Minghao soon took his seat across from Jun. 

 

The table wasn’t big, though, and their legs intertwined underneath. It made Jun’s heart flutter. 

 

“Cheers.” Minghao said as he sat, bringing the glass up. He waites for Jun to do the same before taking a long swig from it. 

 

Jun sipped at it, trying to figure out what it was. It wasn’t rum, it didn’t taste quite the same. He couldn’t put his finger on it, and Minghao seemed to have caught onto Jun’s confusion. 

 

“It’s brandy. Cognac. I think it’s better in soda than rum is.” Minghao answered his unasked question. 

 

“It’s good.” Jun replied, taking another sip. 

 

Another silence fell upon the duo, though it was a more comfortable one this time. They sat, sipping, watching out the window as they touched calves and thighs under the desk. The domesticity of it all made Jun feel giddy. He began to fantasize once again about things changing for the better in their relationship. 

 

By the time Jun finished his one drink, Minghao was finishing his second. For his third, he only poured in a splash of the liquor, taking the shot soon after pouring it. Jun motioned his glass toward Minghao, asking for a shot as well, not wanting to be left behind. He took it like medicine, slamming it back quickly. It made his throat and nose burn, and shortly after, his mouth as well.It subsided before he got to complain, though. 

 

Minghao leaned forward on the table, staring in Jun’s direction now. Jun pretended not to notice, watching outside, or his hands in his lap, or the glass in front of him. Anything to avoid eye contact. Minghao, however had other ideas, calling Jun’s name a few times. After the third time, Jun gave in and answered with a smile. 

 

“What?” Jun said, leaning forward as well with a grin growing on his face. He couldn’t help but smile when Minghao did. 

 

“Do you want to be on top tonight?” Minghao asked in a nonchalant way, which made Jun’s face flush red. 

 

“D-Do I..?” Jun tried to voice his answer, but couldn’t quite get it out. 

 

After a few excruciating moments, Jun finally spoke. 

 

“Can I kiss you?” 

 

Minghao pushed himself up wordlessly, moving a few feet forward to Jun’s seated position. Jun began to get nervous. Jun and Minghao hadn’t kissed. Not ever. It didn’t ever seem like a good time to do so, so Jun kept his distance. Maybe this was the end of it. He would get angry, then leave Jun all alone to pay for the expensive room and expensive drinks because he pissed him off. 

 

Without a word of warning, Minghao bent over and pressed his lips against Jun’s and brought a hand to cup his face. Jun sat in shock for a moment. He was taken aback by the moves the younger was making, especially because of how cold he had been, and how against simple signs of affecting he was. He snapped out of it quickly, though, kissing back softly. Jun’s hands reached out to hold Minghao by his sides, then drifted down to his waist. Minghao wasted no time in taking a seat in Jun’s lap, not breaking the breathless kiss. 

 

Jun’s mind was racing a mile a minute, but he didn’t show it. He just kept kissing, taking in Minghao’s scent, his touch. Minghao’s lips were soft and plush, he definitely knew what he was doing. Jun on the other hand, had very little experience in kissing and sex, only what Minghao has taught him. He was hoping for Minghao to take the lead of the kiss and guide him along, but he had no such luck. 

 

The pair parted after what seemed like an eternity, panting for breath. They made eye contact for a brief moment before Jun pulled Minghao back in for another passionate kiss. He held the other softly by the back of his neck and ran his tongue over Minghao’s bottom lip. Minghao parted his lips, pressing his tongue against Jun’s softly. Jun felt like he was on cloud nine. His hands wandered into Minghao’s long black hair, carding his fingers through it. Minghao tasted like brandy and just about nothing else. It made Jun’s mind swim. 

 

Their kissing lasted for quite a while, tongues battling for dominance. During one of their air breaks, Minghao tugged the thin fabric of his shirt over his head. Jun waited impatiently for the other in his lap to finish, eager to get another kiss in. When their lips met again, Minghao pulled back. Jun started to worry, but he listened to Minghao whispering in his ear. 

 

“Bite my neck…” Minghao said softly into Jun’s ear, tongue grazing the lobe when he finished speaking.

 

Jun nodded shakily before moving his kisses down Minghao’s cheek. Jun’s lips trailed lower, and he found himself by Minghao’s jaw, right by his ear. He thought for a moment, then slipped his tongue out to graze the small area of skin under his lips. The sound Minghao made was something between a moan and a word that got stuck in his throat. 

 

He continued down, the hand in Minghao’s hair pulling the younger’s head back to expose more skin. He trailed his tongue up the expanse of Minghao’s neck, feeling his breath hitch when the cold air hit the wet strip. Without any warning, Jun took a patch of skin right below his jaw between his teeth, biting down softly. Jun felt almost dizzy, and he wasn’t sure if it was from the drink, or the sweet noises Minghao was making under his touch. He kept his mouth on the spot, beginning to suck on the skin in his teeth. That made Minghao push his body against Jun’s, rolling his hips down unexpectedly into the older’s. 

 

One of Jun’s hands traveled down Minghao’s bare side, stopping at his hip to dip his thumb below the waistband of his pants. Minghao rolled his hips again, and Jun let go of his neck to hiss. The friction between their legs wasn’t enough, and Jun knew Minghao thought so too.

 

Jun’s hands went to work unbuttoning Minghao’s pants, sliding his hands inside once they unzipped. His hands grabbed him by the waist, then slid his fingers back a few more inches to grab at his ass. Minghao bucked his hips, but eventually pried himself from Jun’s grip. He stood up, the baggy pants slipping the rest of the way down his slender legs. Jun was confused as to why the younger had stood up, but his questions were answered before he got to even voice them when Minghao dropped to his knees, looking up at Jun with lust in his eyes. 

 

Minghao began to work at Jun’s buttons, as Jun was useless to help. He was too lost in his lewd thoughts, face tinted red. The only help he’d be in taking off his pants was bursting through them with the growing erection underneath. Jun laid his head on the chair’s back, chuckling a little through his nose. 

 

“You don’t have to do this, Hao.” Jun said softly as Minghao slid the jeans down to his ankles. 

 

“Don’t you do the same for me?” Minghao’s answer was short and sweet, not giving Jun time to react before pressing his palm firmly against the bulge in Jun’s underwear. 

 

Jun squirmed in Minghao’s grasp and rolled his hips up. Minghao wasn’t slow when it came to anything, really, and this was no exception. He soon had his hand sliding down the elastic band on Jun’s hips and grabbing ahold of his member, swiftly pulling it out from the black fabric it was constrained under. 

 

Jun wasn’t shy, by any means, but there was something about the way Minghao stared at his cock nearly salivating that made the heat in his stomach pool quicker and quicker. Minghao looked up at Jun and he swore he could have came at that very moment. He began to tug at Jun’s throbbing member, softly brushing his fingers along the sensitive tip each time. Jun was nearly quivering, even by the small touches he was receiving from the younger. 

 

It was eye opening for Jun to be on the receiving end of a blowjob, as Minghao was usually the one throatfucking him as foreplay. He was no rookie when it came to sucking dick, but apparently neither was Minghao.

 

Minghao licked his lips, then kissed the head with his soft, wet lips. Before Jun could really react to the new sensation, Minghao was dragging his tongue up from the base of his cock to the head. Jun moaned low in his throat, squeezing his eyes tight and the arm of the chair tightly. 

 

Once he got a few more long, agonizingly slow licks in, Minghao wrapped his mouth around the tip of Jun’s member. Jun took in a deep breath, groaning softly when Minghao started to bob his head, taking more and more of him in his mouth.

 

Minghao began to slow the movements of his head once he got closer to the base of Jun’s cock, doing his best not to gag as he relaxed his throat to let Jun’s thick member in. He moved his eyes up as he pulled his cock out of his mouth towards the head, meeting gazes with Jun. Jun’s face went pure red, but he didn’t stop watching Minghao’s movements. The younger put his hand on Jun’s own, grabbing and guiding it to sit on the back of his head. Jun took the lead from there, tangling his fingers in Minghao’s long black hair and pushed his throbbing erection back into his mouth. Minghao hummed in the back of his throat, nearly gagging when the vibrations on Jun’s cock caused him to thrust forwards. 

 

“Hao…” Jun said the other’s name breathlessly, head spinning, “H-Hao… Please don’t stop…”

 

Minghao’s own cock twitched listening to Jun’s desperate pleas and feeling his hand tighten in his hair. Jun used his hand to set Minghao’s pace, pushing him back down when he came up. Minghao continued to make eye contact, successfully flustering Jun each time. 

 

“You look so beautiful like this,” Jun managed to say through soft moans. Minghao hummed in acknowledgment, earning another, slightly louder moan from the older. 

 

Jun wasn’t sure what came over him, but he found himself craving more. Like a switch flipped inside of him, he tugged on Minghao’s hair to get his attention. 

 

“Do you like this?” Jun asked in a low tone, and Minghao stopped sucking to pay attention. He gave Jun a questioning look, which prompted him to continue, “Do you like being fucked like this? Salivating over my cock… Taking me deep into your throat?” 

 

Minghao popped his mouth off of Jun’s member, nodding quickly. 

 

“I love it,” Minghao said in a raspy voice, “I love it so much.”

 

Jun slid his free hand down to his reddened, wet cock, holding it softly by the base. Minghao eyed the member, lips parted, waiting for Jun to let him taste him some more. Jun obliged, pushing the tip back between Minghao’s shiny, red lips. The both of them moaned softly at the action, Minghao taking up his job again, bobbing his head at an almost faster pace than before. 

 

Jun felt like he could go on forever, this feeling was like a drug for him- he couldn’t get enough of Minghao’s sweet, soft, warm mouth around his cock. It was such a lewd thought, but he couldn’t help but savor the sensation. It was this feeling that sent him closer and closer to his climax each time Minghao’s tongue lazily drawled up to the tip of his dick. 

 

A few more strokes and Jun could feel the build up to his orgasm starting. He pulled tightly on Minghao’s hair, nearly ripping the boy from his cock. Minghao stared up at Jun, saliva and precum dangling from the corners of his mouth and a dazed look in his eyes. 

 

As Minghao began to complain about being stopped, Jun cut him off, “Where do you want me to cum?” 

 

Minghao didn’t waste a minute, answering, “Anywhere you want.”

 

Jun held the boy by his face, guiding his swollen lips back around his member. He moaned hard, thrusting a little into his mouth, slowly at first to get Minghao used to it. Before long he was snapping his hips forwards fast, deeply embedding his cock down Minghao’s throat. Minghao threatened a gag each time Jun hit the back of his throat, but he held back, tears beginning to form at the corners of his eyes. Jun held his head in place with both hands, his moans growing louder and louder with each thrust. 

 

“H-Hao..” Jun moaned out the other’s name, “I’m g-gonna-”

 

Before he could finish the warning, Jun felt his body overcome with pleasure, burying his cock deep in Minghao’s throat. Minghao grabbed tightly at Jun’s thighs and whimpered in the back of his throat, eyes clenching shut tightly as he held out to the end. 

 

When Jun pulled his sensitive member from the younger’s mouth, Minghao gasped for air, then coughed hard, letting whatever couldn’t be swallowed drip from his mouth. Drops of saliva and semen fell from his lips, and Minghao sniffled, wiping his eyes. He could barely see straight even after clearing his eyes, but he didn’t care. He pushed forward to grab Jun’s still hard member and suck off the last streaks of cum that slid down the long shaft. Jun leaned forward to take hold of Minghao’s hair, pulling the boy off his cock to look at him. 

 

“You’re so pretty.” Jun said, using his thumb to wipe the mixed fluids on Minghao’s chin, “You’re such a cute cumslut, you know?” 

 

Minghao licked his lips, breathing deeply with heavy eyelids. His throat was sore and so was his head from being grabbed so harshly. He felt a pang of pity in his gut when he realized Jun must feel this same way every time he gives him head. 

 

“I’m not done with you yet, Hao.” Jun said after a minute of letting Minghao catch his breath, “The things I want to do with you…” 

 

Jun leaned over, pressing a soft kiss to Minghao’s abused mouth, running his tongue over his soft lips. They shared a moment of quiet kissing, the only sounds being their breathing and wet lips on lips. 

 

Minghao pulled himself up on shaky legs, tugging Jun along with the kiss. 

 

“Get me on the bed and you can show me what you want to do to me.” Minghao said in a strained yet cocky voice. 

 

Jun took the challenge, standing up as well, only to push the younger down on the plush mattress next to the table. The comforter was soft and silky, and Minghao just melted into it. Jun kissed him passionately, then moved the kiss down to Minghao’s neck once again. He continued to his collarbones, biting a soft purple bruise onto the skin above the pretty bone. 

 

Minghao wrapped his arms and legs around Jun’s body, shivering when his neglected cock brushed against his stomach. Jun brought one of his hands down to hold Minghao by his hip and dig his fingers into the soft skin. Minghao tried to roll his hips against Jun’s, but failed to move under the older’s grip. He groaned, and pried a hand from Jun’s body to point to the drawer in the nightstand by the bed. It took Jun a few seconds to process Minghao’s request, but once it clicked, he was scrambling to reach it and look through its contents. 

 

He pulled out a roll of condoms and a travel size bottle of off brand lube, all of which were stuck with a price sticker. When Jun’s eyes locked on the labels, his eyes almost popped out of his skull. 

 

“T-thats a lot-” He looked at Minghao, who was rolling his eyes, “That’s a  _ lot  _ of money, Hao…”

 

“Just take one,” Minghao whined, bucking his hips up to thrust at the air, cock bouncing off his stomach, “Hurry up.”

 

Jun sighed, ripping off a single condom from the roll and discarding the wrapper- along with the 50 yuan price tag. He was sure to bring the lubricant as well, clicking the cap open as he walked back to the bed. 

 

“Please, Jun, hurry.” Minghao pleaded, taking his member into his hand, stroking it up and down softly. 

 

He did as he was told, hurriedly covering his own member with the plastic and then a quick coat of lube. Minghao watched him throughout the whole process, tugging at his cock like he was in his own home, no shame whatsoever. Whenever Minghao made Jun do the same, he couldn’t help but hide his face and blush. 

 

Jun positions himself near Minghao’s entrance, tip just barely brushing the rim of muscles. Minghao whined, and spread his legs farther, rolling his hips down. Jun changed the whines into moans when he countered by thrusting inside hard. He chuckled when Minghao bit at his lip, getting used to the feeling. It was quite a new feeling for Jun as well, and he had to try his hardest to keep his composure. 

 

“So tight…” Jun commented, and Minghao smirked. 

 

He seemed to want to make a snide remark, but Jun pushed himself in farther and cut off any thoughts Minghao might have had besides Jun and his dick. Jun moaned at the same time as Minghao did and did again when he felt Minghao’s muscles clench around him. 

 

Jun pulled out a bit, then began to thrust experimentally a few times. Each time he began to pick up speed and strength, each time earning louder and louder moans from Minghao. 

 

He leaned forward, his hands moving up from Minghao’s waist to his sides, ghosting up his stomach and chest before returning down to his crotch. Jun replaced Minghao’s hand on his cock with his own, gripping it tightly in his hand as he pumped it up and down quickly. 

 

The sounds coming from Minghao’s throat continued to escalate as Jun’s thrusts became more rough, syncing up with the hand that was mercilessly jacking Minghao off. Minghao wasn’t sure how much longer he could last at this pace, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to make it last long. His mind was clouded by the desire to chase down his orgasm, and he could feel it just within his reach. He cried out Jun’s name, hoping it would prompt the other to finish him off, but did the exact opposite. 

 

“Are you okay? Am I hurting you?” Jun asked in a panic, leaning back in closer to Minghao’s face. 

 

Minghao groaned and pulled the older into a hard kiss, “Please don’t stop now… I’m so close please don’t stop now…”

 

Jun hummed, then pushed back in, as far as he could slowly, then harder and harder as he continued. He snapped his hips back and forth at an increasingly high speed, Minghao’s moans fueling his own desire to climax. 

 

Before he knew it, Minghao was yelling Jun’s name, ribbons of cum that Jun thought were beautiful splattering on his chest and stomach. Jun was so close, he barely had time to warn the younger before his orgasm hit. Jun came so hard he saw stars, loud, high pitched moans coming out against his will. He rode out the climax with shallow thrusts, then slid himself out. 

 

Minghao pushed up on his arms, sitting up slightly to see Jun’s face. They sat in silence, the only sound being the heavy breaths of both boys. Jun was the first to speak, chuckling softly as he stood up to pull the condom off his sore member. 

 

“How does it feel to be in my position?” He asked jokingly, watching Minghao’s face turn red. He laughed again. 

 

Jun let Minghao lie on the bed while he fetched a wet washcloth to freshen him up. He returned shortly, carefully rubbing the smaller’s chest clean. It was a simple gesture, but Minghao appreciated it. He felt bad for making Jun limp to the bathroom to clean himself up every time they had sex before. 

 

Jun made his way back into the bed, lying next to Minghao. He pulled the covers over both their naked forms, then turned on his side to face Minghao, who was on his back. 

 

“That was good.” Minghao said shyly after a minute, “That was  _ really  _ good…” 

 

Jun smiled and grabbed Minghao’s hand in his own, “Thank you.”

 

Minghao furrowed his brows and turned slowly on his sore body to face Jun as well.

 

“For what?” Minghao asked, thumb brushing against Jun’s. 

 

“For letting me… You know…” Jun’s cheeks tinted pink, and he smiled softly, “It was different. And I know it was outside your comfort zone or whatever, but you still let me. I’m grateful.” 

 

Minghao chuckled, and Jun just about melted into the bedsheets. His beautiful smile caught Jun off guard every time. 

 

“It’s just sex.” Minghao assured him, “There’s no need to thank me.” 

 

Jun hummed and rested a hand on Minghao’s face. He stroked his cheek, smiling when Minghao did. Minghao’s eyes lazily scanned Jun’s expression, shutting slowly when Jun leaned in to kiss him. It was short and sweet, nothing too passionate or hot. Just pure, soft lips on lips. 

 

“You get to be the little spoon now, Hao.” Jun said when he pulled away, and Minghao rolled his eyes, but still smiled. 

 

The younger turned around, hitting the light switch beside the bed before lying back down, back facing Jun. Jun wrapped his arms around Minghao’s middle, chest against his back as they settled in for much needed sleep. 

 

Jun felt his heart beating fast, and he hoped Minghao couldn’t feel t as well. It was so strange, the domesticity is what made him nervous, not the sex. He could suck his cock six times a day and not blink an eye, but when it came to things like holding hands, eating together, or even watching the other smile, he became a blushing mess. The curse of having a crush, Jun thought. 

 

Maybe he should tell him. Things were changing, after all. Jun could come out to Minghao and confess the crush he’s had since the pair met. Maybe Minghao would feel the same and they could go around the city holding hands. They could go on dates. Real dates! Ones with restaurants and cute pictures, coffee dates and walks on the beach! The thoughts swam in Jun’s head for quite a time before worry set in. 

 

What if he was rejected? Minghao could kick him out right now. Hell, he could stop talking to him all together and take back everything he’s given him. Or maybe he would say he felt the same to make Jun feel better, even if he didn’t like him back. 

 

_ Minghao is a nice person. He couldn’t leave me forever.  _ Jun thought to himself. 

 

It was a risk he was willing to take. 

 

“Hao?” Jun whispered, “I wanted to tell you something.”

 

Minghao hummed in acknowledgment, and Jun continued. 

 

“I like you. I like you a lot. More than friends, I mean…” Jun started rambling, “I-If you don’t like me too that's ok! You can just pretend this conversation never happened and continue using me for sex or whatever you want, I wouldn’t mind… I just wanted to get that off my chest…”

 

There was no immediate response, and Jun assumed the worst. Tears threatened to sting his eyes, but Jun pushed them away, sitting up to see Minghao’s face. 

 

To his relief, Minghao didn’t look upset. However, he did look very asleep. He probably didn’t even hear Jun. 

 

_ great _ . Jun thought, scoffing at his own stupidity.  _ Maybe it’s better like this.  _

 

Minghao wasn’t asleep, not one bit. But he’d be damned if he’d give Jun any sort of answer at this time of night, sleeping in the same bed as the more sensitive boy. 

 

_ It’s for the best.  _ Minghao told himself, forcing sleep to overcome him, but he couldn't help but think that maybe it wasn’t 

 

—

 

Sun bathed the unfamiliar room with shades of orange and yellow, dancing over the pale skin of Minghao’s Shoulder nicely. Jun half expected the younger to have left during the night. It was a pleasant surprise to see him still sound asleep in his arms just as he was last night. 

 

Jun smiled to himself and hummed. It was another small domestic moment that made him crave even more from the smaller boy. 

 

When Minghao stirred awake, he groaned softly and curled up tighter in Jun’s grip. Jun chuckled, but shook the black haired boy awake even more. 

 

“Wake up, Hao.” Jun whispered, “We should get breakfast before they close the kitchen.”

 

Minghao hoisted himself up on his arms, cringing at the soreness of his body when he sat up straight. The memories of last night made both the boys blush. 

 

“Yeah, just… Give me a minute to get dressed… and stuff..” Minghao said with sleep still dripping from his voice like honey. Jun couldn’t help but smile even wider. 

 

Despite having sex with Jun on a nearly biweekly basis, this was the first time Minghao stayed with him for breakfast. They made their way down to the lobby, then the cafe that was built into the building. It was quite a popular hotel for tourists, so many different dining options were offered for breakfast. Anything from eggs to waffles, soup, and even some strange side dishes neither of the boys had ever seen. 

 

Minghao stuck to something familiar, s few steamed buns and a cup of tea was all he grabbed. Jun found it hard to decide, but ended up picking a few pancakes up before Minghao dragged him away for taking to long. They ate in silence, listening to conversations around them for a long while. Minghao thought it was best to cut to the chase, though, to get rid of the knot in his stomach. 

 

“So..” Minghao started, to get Jun’s attention, “There  _ is _ a reason I called you yesterday…”

 

Jun’s face was confusion and interest, listening closely as he chewed a large bite of syrupy cake. 

 

“I had something I wanted to tell you.” 

 

Minghao felt like his throat was closing up from nerves, and he could barely make eye contact with the older. 

 

“God, this is difficult to say…” Minghao sighed, rubbing at his forehead. 

 

“What is it, Hao?” Jun said in a hopeful voice. 

 

Minghao took a deep breath, then finished his sentence as quick as possible. 

 

“I called you because I thought you’d like to have me one last time before I tell you I can’t see you anymore.”

 

Just like that, Jun’s face lost its childlike glow. It was almost like Minghao could hear his heart begin to shatter in his chest like glass. 

 

“What do you mean you won’t be able to see me anymore?” Jun asked, a slight tremble in his voice, “What happened? Are you moving away?”

 

“No, no, I’m not moving, I just…” Minghao held the hem of his shirt tightly in his palm, “I’m in a relationship now. One that I think is serious, and I don’t think he would want me to be sleeping around while we’re trying to build a life together.”

 

Jun’s eyes welled up with tears that threatened to spill any second over his sweet breakfast. Suddenly, he wasn’t as hungry as he was before. 

 

“How long?” Jun asked in a small voice, turning his head away. 

 

“How long what?”

 

“How long have you been with… someone else?”

 

“Two months…”

 

“Do you know how many times we’ve hooked up in those two months?” Jun said, his voice beginning to sound more broken and frantic.

 

“Junhui, I-” 

 

“Seventeen times!” Jun nearly yelled, but closed his eyes, lowering his voice before he got out of hand, “Seventeen times, Minghao. And why? For what?”

 

Minghao kept his mouth shut, and Jun kept talking. 

 

“If you were so in love with this guy, why do you keep coming to me for sex? Doesn’t he fulfill your  _ desires _ ? Shouldn’t someone you love be able to give you everything you want and need?”

 

Minghao opened his mouth to protest, but Jun kept going, shutting Minghao down every time he tried to add his argument. 

 

“Do you have even the slightest idea how much you mean to me?” Jun’s eyes were pouring over now, voice cracking, “I thought after all this time- all these  _ years _ that maybe you’d feel the same way. Guess I thought wrong.”

 

Minghao pressed his lips together tightly, clenching his teeth, “I need to leave, Junhui.”

 

“Then go.” Jun used his hands to wipe away the tears that streaked his cheeks, “Just leave. You always do anyway.”

 

Without another word, Minghao stood up, abandoning his plate at the table. He walked away quickly, pushing his way through the glass doors and into the late morning city light. Jun watched him walk all the way until he was out of sight, cursing him under his breath. However, the one thing he didn’t see was the tears that had grown in Minghao’s own eyes as he ran from him. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is so sad alexa play my i on loop for seven days
> 
> follow my twitter @seungkwansmiles or my instagram @seungkwansmiles / @lq.kwan i love you guys


End file.
